A Hundred Ways to Love
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [Drabble Marik x Malik] Everyone has their own way of showing of showing that special someone they care. But I think it’s safe to say that Marik cares for Malik just a little too much.


**A HUNDRED WAYS TO LOVE  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Marik and Malik doesn't belong to me…_

_**To readers/reviewers**: This is a one-shot, okay? To all those people out there waiting for me to update… just think of this as a gift or apology. I should warn you guys that it's sort of a dark fic. So therefore, to all of those who feel queasy about that sort of thing… please exit on the top left by pushing that button that says "back." Thank you._

_**Summary**: Everyone has their own way of showing of showing that special someone they care. But I think it's safe to say that Marik cares for Malik just a little too much._

_**Rating**: T (PG-13)  
__**Warning(s)**: Shounen-ai, Character death, 600 words drabble  
__**Pairing(s)**: Marik x Malik, slight mentions of Bakura x Ryou_

_**Started**: Tuesday, August 09, 2005  
__**Completed**: Tuesday, August 09, 2005_

* * *

**A Hundred Ways To Love**

What would you do if I told you I love you?

Would you be speechless? Not able to utter a word, or believe it to be true. Would you stare at me in confusion with those eyes of yours? Those pretty violet eyes of yours.

Or would you yell and ramble, and never making any sense? Would you get angry like you so easily do? Or maybe you'll laugh that infuriatingly delicious laugh that comes from that delectable mouth of yours.

Ah, but you chose to laugh. You should've stopped there, my little hikari. You should've never added words to that laugh. After being together for so long, you should know that I don't like to share. You're mine and no one else's. I'm pretty sure I got that ingrained in your mind for a while now, but I guess it wasn't deep enough.

What did you expect from that Tomb Robber that I couldn't give you? Even if there was something he could give you that I could not, it was a useless wanting, anyways. You knew it, I knew it, and he knew it. After all, why would he want you? Tainted and impure you are, while his own hikari is brimming to the top with innocence. To me, you're perfect, though. Perfect… and all mine.

You know that I don't like it when you glare at me, little hikari. I suggest you stop if you want to keep your beautiful eyes in their rightful place. It would hurt me as much as it would hurt you if I were to take them out. You scoffed, but stopped your glaring. Instead you turned away from me. I'm wounded. I truly am.

Have I ever told you that you taste addictively sweet? Sweet like blood with an undertone of dark wine and moonlight shadows. You know, it's almost a sin to taste that sweet, but I don't mind. I can never get enough of you, anyways. I licked my lips just at the thought of it.

Did you know how many people died because of you? How much I did for you? Your beauty surpasses so many that I want to keep it all to myself. But I can't make you stay locked from the world, so I found another alternative. It was enjoyable and in a way, I kept your beauty to myself. No, I'm not crazy… just a bit jealous. No one but me should be able to lay eyes on you. When one does a crime, one should pay, right? The only punishment I can think of, though, is death. You should've seen how they all died, Malik-pretty. You would've liked it. The Pharaoh and that Tomb Robber and their pathetic friends will pay their due soon enough as soon as find a fun enough punishment.

You hate me, you say? What a horrid thing to say to someone who loves you as dearly as I do. You still think that Tomb Robber will love you, don't you? It's not very wise to say such things to me… not wise at all. You know, hikari, if I can't have you… then no one will. I smiled. Ah, sometimes I surprise even myself at the usefulness of the dagger.

I licked my lips as I caressed your cheek. "How cold you are," I murmured, brushing back your hair. I bent down and kissed your lips. You still taste as sweet as ever though.

So, my pretty little light, if you could do it all over again…

What would you do if I told you I love you?

_**OWARI**_

* * *

_And that's how the story ends… It wasn't that bad, now was it? Okay… so it was. But I wrote all this in an hour and I was just randomly typing… so just let it be, okay? Please? Meh, even if you don't, this is how it will stay because I probably won't rewrite this being the lazy person that I am. _

_**- Starflower Sakura**_


End file.
